What's the Point
by Smudge
Summary: Ami/Ani/Obi and handmaidens. Amidala comes to terms how crazy life is-yet how perfect it is.


What's the Point?  
by Smudge  
  


I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I really didn't. If Anakin hadn't been such a charming, georgeous, and amazing lover, none of this would of happened. Hey, don't look at me--you have HIM to thank. Well, to make a long story short, Anakin and I got so close that one day we just happened to waltz by a Temple in Theed. It was at night time, nobody was out, and well we just accidentally, well not exactly accidentally, but a foolishly got married. It was just a few vows. It's kind of funny how you always picture yourself having the most beautiful romance, and the perfect wedding. But when it comes down to it--what's so perfect about love is that it's not perfect at all. And I believe that perfection can give you an insecurity--unlike love. Well we had the most, incredible, wedding night, and the next day we just kept everything normal. Like nothing happened.   
  
I walked happily into my quarters, and looked at some datapads on my desk. "OH GODS!!" It was Sabe, and she had her hand clamped over her mouth. "What!?!" I asked confused. "I can't read your face!" She said as if the world was going to end. "And this is so terrible that you burst into hysterics, why?" She took and deep breaths, "Because! If I can't read your face, can only mean that you've just done something you've never done. Which rules out alot of possiblities--which can only mean--" She was going insane, "SABE!!" I yelled at her, trying to pop some sense into the girl's head, she then screamed at me, "OH GODS!! You married the little twerp--didn't you?!?!!" My mouth dropped open and I started fidgeting with my fingers. I had no choice, but to slowly sink into my chair with a sheepish grin on my face.   
  
"Well..." I started and then a giant mischevious grin crossed her face. "And by judging your mood this morning, I'm guessing that Ani gave you it all last night!"   
  
"SABE!"   
  
"So tell me, how was he?"   
  
"SABE!"   
  
"Oh come on, details sweetie! I need details!"   
  
"SABE!!" She then gasped and put her hand over her mouth once again. "What now?" I asked wearily. Another mischevious grin swept across her face, "Neither one of you have told Obi-Wan yet." She gave me a warning glance. "Well...." and it was back to the sinking in chair and sheepish grinning.   
  
"Ooooooo, your in trouble-" I cocked my eyebrow at her, "Obi-Wan has no say in what turns his apprentice's love life takes." I declared assured.   
  
"Honey--Anakin is gonna come in here warning you that Obi-Wan found out, then in about five seconds Obi-Wan is going to show up. He will be fuming and hurl you through that window!" She laughed. "Obi-Wan would never do such a thing!"   
  
She shook her head with delight, "He's gonna beat the tar out of you!!" She said it, like she would actually enjoy seeing that. Then just as she predicted Anakin came in. His blue eyes shining with worry and he was out of breath. "Amidala--run for your life. Obi-Wan found out and he just got through with giving me a lecture--and if I know Obi-Wan I bet you he's on his way to murder you!" Sabe laughed with amusement. Just then a fuming Obi-Wan walked in. His amazing eyes darted at me and he pointed at me.   
  
"YOU!" I gulped. I was in trouble. "The rest of you guppies, out!" Anakin and Sable left scared, like little children. I decide if I was going to live to my first wedding aniversary, I better do something quick. "Okay Obi-Wan listen--"   
  
"Shut your mouth." He spat out at me. I had never heard Obi-Wan talk to anybody like that. Not even Jar-Jar and Obi-Wan fantasizes about murdering the gungan. He walked over to a talbe with cups and water. He poured himself a drink. "First of all you have probally jeopardized Anakin's ability to become a jedi knight. The council will find out, and they will need to know certain things to determine his fate. So how long have you and Anakin been an "item" What three weeks?" He said lifting up his glass to take a drink. "6 months.." I said cautiously. Then instead of the cup reaching Obi-Wan's mouth, it went higher and he poured it over his head. I tried really hard not to laugh. He through the glass down--making it break against the stone floor. I licked my dry lips and waited for my death blow. He took a deep breath. "Just make sure that when he's on his off time you keep him off my back. Do whatever it is you did that made him fall in love with you." And with that he left the room.   
  
It suddenly came to me, that if there was anyone in this universe who would keep proper protocol during all times-it would be Obi-Wan. Well that theory was just now proven wrong. So if Obi-Wan doesn't remain tactful, why should I? Immediately I heard glass break, laughter of handmaidens and Anakin, Obi-Wan's yelling and a gungan's apologies. I lived in a nut house and usually I would run out there and scream at everybody, but now I realized as crazy as my life was, I was happier then I ever have in my whole life. Why ruin it? What's the point?


End file.
